Chara vs Purple Guy
DB Chara vs Purple Guy.png|The Saints Jigglypuff Purple vs Kid.png|Gogeta46power Purple Guy VS Chara Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 William vs Chara Cartoonfan V2.png|Cartoonfan12345 Chara vs Purple Guy '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Chara from Undertale & Purple Guy/William Afton from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Description Undertale vs Five Nights at Freddy's. Their blood-hungry, Unstably insane, And main central villain of the most playable (with cringy fanbase) indies games online. Which of these murderers will lose blood? Interlude (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: What lies inside the twisted mind of a murderer is not for the faint of heart. These killer will get away with anything without leaving the most innocent people alive. Boomstick: And it doesn't even matter what shape or form do they got, Or how bad the fanbase is online. Wiz: '''Chara, The First Fallen Child of Undertale. Boomstick: And the Purple Guy, The man behind the Missing Child Incident. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Chara (Cue Undertale - Respite) Wiz: Many year ago in a planet much like ours, Monsters and Human used to live together in harmony. Boomstick: However things didn't go so well as war broken out as the human have enough of the monsters roaming around, Even thou it seem like they did nothing wrong. Wiz: After a long brutal battle, The human were victorious and to make sure the monster never came back, They put a spell to trap the monsters underground inside Mt. Ebott. Boomstick: However that might not be the smartest move. Wiz: Anyone who enter Mt. Ebott never return and for most of the human that fell, They would meet a horrible fate at the hands of Asgore Dreemurr. Boomstick: And the first one to fall was more then the other children that fell. Wiz: It's name was Chara. (Cue: Undertale - Heartache) '-Full Name: Chara Dreemurr (First Name Depended)' -'Age: Unknown (At Preteen State)' -'Gender: Unknown, Left ambiguous ' '-Occupation: The Fallen Child' '-Adopted Brother: Asriel Dreemurr' Wiz: Despite Chara being the first human fell down, It was before Asgore lost all hope and would start his murderous rampage for the 7 souls. Boomstick: Yeah, While Chara called for help, The son of the King and Queen of the Underground "Asriel Dreemurr" founded Chara and take her as his own. Wiz: It's Boomstick. Chara gender is annoyimous. Boomstick: Like that dead meme on Youtube that trigger people. Wiz: However while all was nice and well, Chara was a trouble maker from the start, As it would perform some terrifiying faces and even almost poisoned the king with a smile on his face. Boomstick: That is until Chara itself was feeling sick. (Cue Undertale - An Ending) Wiz: Chara sickness would lead to the underground biggest disaster in history. Boomstick: While trying to find some golden flower and having no luck, Chara died in vain in hope that Asriel would use Chara soul to go to the surface world to lye her in a bed a flower. Too bad the timing could've been worst. Wiz: Asriel Dreemurr would be attacked by the human due to false murder as Chara demanded Asriel to fight back, In which Asriel didn't as he would later go home before dying as well. Boomstick: Since then Asgore mind completely snap and now anyone that enter the underground would feel the same fate as Chara did. Or did it? (Cue Undertale? - Megalo Strike Back) Wiz: Turns out that Chara determination prevented her from completely going to the afterlife as after the last fallen human fell down, The child known as Frisk landed down. Since then Chara would take over Frisk body, slowly converting him to something against his own will. This conversion would be called: Genocide. Boomstick: Genocide huh, Like the drink? Wiz: No not the drink Boomstick. Genocide is the urge to show no mercy to anyone. Boomstick: Well I be damn. And Chara seem to have a lot of weapons for all of it. Weapons: '-Toy Knife (Formally)' '-Tough Gloves' '-Ballet Shoes' '-Torn Notebook' '-Burnt Pan' '-Empty Gun' '-Real Knife (Stronger then the Toy Knife)' Wiz: During Chara travel through the underground, She find lots of stuff lying on the ground, like a Toy Knife, Some Tough Gloves and even a burnt pan and empty gun. Which is actually loaded. Boomstick: Now these thing might be very useless object like the Torn Notebook and Ballet Shoes, But Chara somehow actually make them useful weapon for all it's monster slaughtering needs. Getting blood on every single one of them. Wiz: Technically Monster don't have blood. When they died, They turned to dust. Boomstick: Geez, Where the vacumme cleaner when you need it. But Chara strongest weapon of all is the Real Knife, Which in game pointed out to have 99 ATK. Wiz: Though despite being the ultimate murdering machine, It only used it once in one fight. Boomstick: Weak. Armors: '-Faded Ribbon' '-Manly Bandana' '-Old Tutu' '-Cloudy Glasses' '-Stained Apron' '-Cowboy Hat' '-The Locket (Strongest Defense)' Wiz: But a strong killer isn't without it armor and while much like the weapons Chara have to find laying on the ground, they do tend to give her a good stance of defense to keep it alive in battle. Boomstick: How does a ribbon and glasses protect this killing machine? Wiz: Video game logic. Boomstick: Whatever the case, It all not just weapons and armor that make Chara special. Other Ability: '-Determination (Haves more then anyone Chara encounter)' '-SAVE and LOAD (Depending on how strong Chara determination is)' Wiz: You see Chara have something that a lot of humans hold that keep them moving forward. That power itself is called Determination, And it what keep Chara alive through even death, Being able to come back the stronger it determination gets. Boomstick: So what, It can come back to life if you kill it? Wiz: With something called SAVE and LOAD, Yes, But probably only allow it once. Boomstick: Right cause otherwise we'll be here all day if it does kick the bucket. Wiz: And believe me, Chara power is much more then you think. (Cue Dark, Darker Yet Darker by The Great Anansi) Feats: '-Possessed Frisk to commit genocide'. '-Wipe out a massive population of monsters.' '-Turned Mad Dummy into Glad Dummy (before killing him)' '-Murder his own adopted parents, including his brother who was a flower.' '-Survived a brutal fight with Undyne in her Undying form.' '-Survived an even more brutal fight against Sans the Skeleton.' '-Wipe out the entire universe and reset it in offer of Frisk's soul.' Wiz: Aside from possessing the innocent soul of Frisk, It manage to do a pretty amazing job of wiping out a large population of monsters, Even if they were just wondering around. Boomstick: And most of those monsters are either turn to dust or had to leave. He even turn one of the monster from pissed off to a good happy joe before tearing his stuffing. He even faced off and barely survive against Undyne in her powerful form when she became her Undying form. Wiz: While Chara was fast enough to block Undyne spears at even the most alarming speed, Chara had even more trouble against the comic relief: Sans. Boomstick: Oh that battle pissed off a lot of people. Wiz: Correct as despite Sans being incredibly lazy compare to his brother Papyrus which Chara murdered, Sans manage to provide no mercy to Chara by blasting bones at her and sending Gaster Blasters. Boomstick: And Chara had to stick around long enough after multiple loading to wait til Sans was out cold. (Screen show Sans demise) Boomstick: Wait of minute, Is that blood? Wiz: Yeah I never get why Sans the only monster with blood. (Cue Undertale - Amalgam) Boomstick: Anyway, Chara manage to do what it been secretly planning after murdering his brother and adopted parents, Chara completely wipe out the universe into pure darkness. This evil child was even cruel enough to ask for Frisk soul just to put it back together. Wiz: While Chara hold so much power to make it the most evil thing to fall in the underground, Chara is not immortal. Weakness: '-Very Small, Meaning Short Range Attacks (Aside from Torn Notebook and Empty Gun)' '-Aside from Monster attacks, The armor can be less defensive.' '-Can be poisoned (As Sans attack can show.)' '-Would be weaken if opponent's determination is stronger then Chara.' '-Need to maintain a psychical form with a body who the same capability for violance.' Wiz: You see, While Chara gone around murdering monsters, It can be damaged by someone with more determination then it. Boomstick: If someone had a stronger determination then Chara like Sans or Undyne, Chara body wouldn't handle it and it heart would break apart if not careful. Wiz: Not only that but Chara would have control of Frisk if the timeline Chara in have the same capability of violance. If Frisk show any form of mercy to even the smallest of monsters, Chara soul would be rejected or even fade away. Boomstick: It just goes to show that for a trouble child like Chara, The only thing that goes on in it mind is complete other murder. (Screen show Chara Jumpscare) Purple Guy (Cue Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - Main Menu) Wiz: The year was 1973, Several years after Fredbear's Family Diner sold the rights to become Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Life was not normal for William Afton. '-Full Name: William Afton' '-Given Nickname: Purple Guy' -'Age: Unknown (Possibly at his 50's)' -'Gender: Male ' '-Occupation: Murderer' '-Family: A son and daughter, Both deceased.' '-Had power in the FNAF World universe.' Boomstick: For a long skinny man dressed in purple and looks like he took a bath in grape juice and melted purple Popsicles, He was a very strange man from the start. Wiz: Some time after the opening of a sister location to Freddy Fazbear's Bear pizza, William commited his first murder outside the local restrant. Boomstick: And manage to make a escape in the most stupidest looking car. Wiz: Well it's 8-Bit Boomstick. Boomstick: Well it's not Saints Row or GTA on NES. (Cue FNAF Sister Location - Ennard) Wiz: William mind was completely insane, To the point of no return. Eventurally he would perform his biggest strike he is most known for. He would be the one to commit the Missing Child Incident and what gave him the name, As the Purple Guy. Boomstick: He didn't even show mercy, After he was done, Just to hide his track, He hid the bodies inside the animitronic and quickly escaped. Afterward a puppet looking animatronic brought life again by making the animatronic come to life with the kids inside. That look more disturbing if it wasn't 8-bit. Wiz: After Fazbear's Pizza was left to rot, William Afton would later start his own company, Creating Circus Baby's Pizza World and even created his first animatronic. Boomstick: Too bad that might not be the best idea for Afton daughter to be so close to it. (Scene show the death of William Afton daughter *WARNING: LOUD!!!*) Boomstick: Oh man, Even in sprites I'm gonna be sick. Wiz: You think that's bad, Just wait til what came around 1983. (Scene show William Afton in the scooping room. *WARNING: LOUD!!!*) Boomstick: Uhh, Clearly I don't have the stomach for it. (Cue Sister Location - Custom Night Ending Music) Boomstick: At least William is still walking despite having machine inside him, And while all was going well, His skin turn greener and greener until it rotted into a purple skin. Wiz: Actually that would be William's son: Michael Afton. Boomstick: Well whoever it is, Their both known to become the man of purple skin, Who even puked out the exoskeleton. Ewww....Why does a game about rejected Chuck-E-Cheese mascots find ways to disgust me. Wiz: Strangely enough though, After hearing a voice in his head, The Purple Guy refused to die. Boomstick: Wait, You can do that? Wiz: I think since he's basically undead, He can somehow come back to life. Though I believe it's as confusing as it sound. (Cue Sister Location - Venta Black) Weapons/Attacks: '-Murdering Knife' '-Fireaxes' '-Speed Songs' '-Slasher' '-Hocus Pocus' Boomstick: Well at least the Purple Guy have right tools for the job as he always can be see with a trusty knife, Use for taking lives even for how simple and basic it is. Wiz: He's also often seen with a fireaxe that he actually used to smash the animatronics. And while FNAF World is non-canon to the Five Nights at Freddy's lore and history, It should be included to make this fight more fair. Boomstick: His special chibi power includes Speed Song which grant him a temporary boost of speed, Hocus Pocus that turn his opponent weaker and my favorite the Slasher which deal brutal damages. Wiz: Yes though it only had a 1/10 chance of hitting. However that ain't nothing compare to his more monsterous form. Boomstick: One night while being chased by some ghosts of the kids he murder, The Purple Guy had probably the most stupidest idea to enter one of the suit of a golden rabbit. Wiz: This suit pierced through the man's body, Leaving him a bloody corpse. But much like puking out Ennard, He seemed to come out of it okay. And would even be known later as Springtrap. (Cue Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Menu Theme) Springtrap: '-Act as the Purple Guy's suit of armor.' '-Made of strong steel.' '-Can climb on vents.' '-Can somehow summon Phantoms' '-Have it own attacks include Bite 2, Springlocks and Rainy Day.' Boomstick: Springtrap is much like Purple Guy except it's a lot stronger for as rusted out as it look. Wiz: This incarnation of the Purple Guy is made to be stronger then bare bone flesh, Have the ability to climb walls and even summon phantom version to throw his opponent off guards. Boomstick: And while we're on the subject of FNAF World being included, The Springtrap suit has it's own set of attacks, Including Bite 2 which can cause some painful damage, Rainy Day that can slow down defense and even Springlock which summon a replica head to do some REALLY Destructive Damages. Damn, Talk about being overpowered in a kids spin-off. Feats: '-Murdered 5 to 11 Kids without being caught.' '-Survived being scooped and puking out Ennard.' '-Brutally destroyed all 4 Animatronics with a Fireaxe.' '-Survived being crushed in Springtrap suit.' '-Ran faster then Foxy the Pirate Fox.' '-Defeated Scott Cawthon(as Springtrap) and Chica's Magic Rainbow(as Purple Guy) in FNAF World.' '-Survived the burning of Fazbear's Fright.' Wiz: He's fast enough to out ran Foxy. Giving on Foxy speed, This would mean the Purple Guy had ran faster then 14 m/s. He's sucessfully survive being scooped to death and even survived the burning of the new Fazbear's Fright inside his Springtrap suit. Boomstick: Not to mention he also beat Scott Cawthon, The creator of the FNAF universe and that annoying evil rainbow. God do I hate that rainbow. Wiz: However the Purple Guy is nothing without flaws. Weakness: '-Lack any fighting expirance outside of murder.' '-Hocus Pocus won't work on stronger enemies.' '-Springtrap suit is rusted' '-Killed by his own curiousity after being chased by ghosts of his victim.' Boomstick: Yeah, Aside from breaking down animatronics and getting away with murder, Outside of FNAF World, He's not actually a fighter. Wiz: Along with this, Some of his attack don't tend to work sometime including the Slasher, Hocus Pocus and even Springlocks. Boomstick: Either way, Purple Guy isn't going to go down easy, And he's willing to make sure that he gets the job done, One bloody mess at a time. (Scene show Springtrap jumpscare) Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (At Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria, At a Storming Night) (Cue Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Ambience) Silence appear in the halls with footprint that can be heard. A Freddy Fazbear animatronic can be seen, But before it can scream as someone was near, An axes smash down at the machine as the screen fade to black. As the screen come back, We see the Purple Guy, Finishing off the animatronic. Purple Guy: *Continue smashing at the animatronic* Stupid machine. *Gets up before hearing another footstep close by* Hmm? Chara: *Walking in the hallway, Seeing the Purple Guy* Oh boy, Another fool to stand in my way. Purple Guy: Hm, Another child. *See Chara with a knife in it hand* You're more trouble then the others. *Get his knife out* But you'll just die like all the rest. (Cue FreddySpin *Undertale AU* - Power Outage) Chara: Like that ever gonna happen. *Charge at the Purple Guy* FIGHT! Both Chara and Purple Guy begin clashing knife, With Chara slashing fast enough to get some cuts on Purple Guy. Purple Guy: A very trouble one are ya? How much you murdered? Chara: More then you ever think. They both keep on clashing before the Purple Guy perform Speed Song, Giving him that boost of speed to knock Chara Toy Knife away. Chara: Funny for you, I'm never unarmed. *Put on Tough Gloves and Ballet Shoes and perform some fast punches and kicks at Purple Guy* The Purple Guy takes a beating as he get knocked down, Dropping his knife as he grab the axes from the damaged animatronic. Purple Guy: See if your fancy get up good against this. *Swing the axes at Chara* Chara duck before the Purple Guy kick Chara, making her drop some of her armor and consumable. Chara grab a Burnt Pan and block the next swing of Purple Guy axes. Chara would grab a Torn Notebook and send some paper at Purple Guy face, blinding him temporary. Purple Guy: GAHH *Trying to grab his knife and perform Slasher at Chara* The Slasher attack missed Chara as the knife hit a power outlet, causing sparks as the place begin catching flames. The Purple Guy get the paper off him as Chara hit his face with a frying pan, knocking him to the next room. Purple Guy: *Get up, Coughing blood* Grrr Spoiled Brat. *See Springtrap suit and get inside.* Chara enter the next room, Seeing Purple Guy entering the suit. The Purple Guy laughs before the suit lock itself with him in it. The Purple Guy scream in deep pain as he fall flat on the ground. Chara: Well, Atleast you made it easy. As Chara about to leave, The sound of moving metal make her turn as the Purple Guy rise from the ground, With the voice of Circus Baby in his head that make him refuse death as he grab the Fireaxe. Springtrap: I ain't done until I say so. Chara jump at Springtrap with it burnt pan, But Springtrap grab Chara and slam it to the table, making Chara drop the pan before Springtrap toss Chara to the ground. Springtrap: Out of all the children I ever met, You'll be the one that everyone won't be missed. As Springtrap slam his axes down at Chara back, The blood puddle begin to form as Chara lye dead on the ground. Springtrap: I'm much more of a murderer then you are. *See something gleeming in the dark hall* What the? The star shine as Chara use her LOAD to return to her SAVE Point, Now equiping the Locket and a Real Knife. Chara: You think your so special? You don't hold the true power of Determination. Springtrap was surprise to see Chara as he summon Phantoms after it. Trying to throw Chara off it guard. Chara: Your puppets don't fear me. *Use Real Knife to slash and slice through the Phantom with ease* Springtrap try to use Springlock at Chara as Chara swiftly charge at Springtrap, Slicing his left arm clean off as Springtrap scream in pain. Springtrap: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Chara: No matter how long you'll survive. You'll just be weak to me. As Chara said that, She grab Springtrap axes and begin slamming it at the side of it before using it full force to slice Springtrap into two, Leaving Springtrap to die on the ground as Chara let out an evil laugh. K.O.! Chara leave the burning area with Purple Guy fireaxes, Dragging the mask of Springtrap that was ripped off the corpse of deformed Purple Guy on the ground. Conclusion (Cue Storyshift *Undertale AU* - Megaloglamour) Boomstick: My god, I never seen childhood so brutal. Wiz: Despite Springtrap strong powerful attacks and defense, Chara manage to bested Purple Guy in every department including speed and expirance. Boomstick: While Purple Guy refuse to die got him into the fight in his life inside the Springtrap suit, It wasn't close to enough to Chara level. And while Purple Guy have all the strongest attack, They don't always work out. Wiz: Attacks like the Slasher and Springlocks only have a small chance of successing as even using Slasher multilpe time against Chica's Magic Rainbow rarely hits. And while the Purple Guy able to outran Foxy the Pirate, Chara was quick enough to block spears and dodge bones at a even faster rate. Comparing the time it take for Foxy to get to Purple Guy and the time Chara dodge Sans final attack, Chara exceed in speed more then Purple Guy ever had, Even if it just in soul mode. Boomstick: But what really give Chara the highest of edge was the Determination it holds to help it out at the last minutes. Wiz: You see while Purple Guy manage to survive multiple time against death from being scooped and a burning building, He had to expirance a large number of painful moment to the point where it would seriously kill him. While Chara do to the determination would have the wounds heal up from every respawn, So even if Chara was only to use her SAVE and LOAD ability once, It would be enough to get her back into battle. Boomstick: I guess it really goes to show that with enough Determination, You can make something that look purple into the color of red. Wiz: The Winner is Chara. Chara (Winner): +More Expirance in Fighting +Faster +Harder to Hit +Recover her HP with SAVE and LOAD +Have more Determination '-Weaker, Even in Weapon Department aside from Real Knife' '-Insane and Unstable' Purple Guy (Loser): +Stronger (Even more in Springtrap) +Better Weapons '-Doesn't have any fighting expirance or enough Determination' '-Slower' '-Springtrap suit badly rusted' '-Does not recover after revival' '-Slasher, Hocus Pocus and Springlock doesn't always work' ' ' Next time Protector of Angel Island vs the Protector of Wakanda. Who will win? Question Did you agree with the result? If you think no, Then feel free to tell me why. Yes No Who were you rooting for? Chara Purple Guy Both Trivia *This is the first What If? Death Battle by newcomer The Saints Jigglypuff. *The connection between Chara and the Purple Guy is that thier mass murderers and main hidden antagonist of their own Indie games. With Chara being the secret main antagonist in the Genocide run in Undertale, While Purple Guy as the secret antagonist in the FNAF Lore. *While the main focus on William Afton, It is assume that since both William and his son "Michael Afton" both played the Purple Guy, It can either be both playing the role in this battle or a small mix-up. *It been pointed that it will include both Springtrap and the FNAF World power to make it more fair for Purple Guy. Despite FNAF World being non-canon in the Five Nights at Freddy's Lore. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:"Undertale vs Five Nights At Freddy's" themed Death Battles. Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018